Unfaithful
by Kimi-the-writer
Summary: Sakura and the rest of team seven head into a mission, and Sakura isn't liking the feeling in her stomach. Will she be able to make it through the mission? Or will something happen to her? And Kakashi isn't treating his teammates right!


_A.N: I know, I know. I should be working on Tough chapter three, but this story was stuck in my mind for an unknown reason, and thankfully I don't feel like having this in my story. Not to mention, they are younger in Tough, eh? I just hope you enjoy and review!_

_Background: As usual, the Uchiha clan was not murdered and Sakura isn't a fan girl. Pretty much the same as Tough but she does have parents in this one, even though I created them myself. I don't have anything else to say really for this area._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Unfaithful

* * *

X X X

* * *

**Sakura's House**

Sakura Haruno, a young and new kunoichi, yawns softly to herself while looking in her mirror, making sure she's presentable looking. Her team, team seven, will be going to the Hokage's Tower to get a mission for the first time in months. _I can't help but feel as if something bad will happen... _She thinks to herself before putting her weapon pouch on her leg. She walks downstairs and licks her dry lips, feeling her heartbeat slow down. She really has a bad feeling, as if someone she knows will die. **Calm down, stupid. **Her inner self grumbles while crossing her arms over her shoulder, **Just go say goodbye to mother and father, and meet the team at the office. You know they really hate you though, right? **_Shut up, inner. I really don't like you at the moment. _**It's true. You're a useless. **Sakura frowns at the thought and crosses her arms over her chest, trying to ignore her inner. Inner is always throwing insults at her, and sadly she's starting to believe them. _I'm not that weak. I'm not as strong as others, but I'm definitely not weak... Maybe I am.. _**You are. **

"Oh Sakura-chan. Are you okay?" Her mother asks gently placing her hand on Sakura's head. She won't ever admit it, but she's very proud of her only child. Not only is she a kunoichi, but she is a successful one that is from a plain family. Sakura nods sending her mother a false smile.

"I'm fine, mother." Sakura replies, pulling her mother into a hug before kissing her cheek, "I'm going to go on a mission. Is father home?" Sakura closes her eyes tightly, feeling her stomach drop while her heart slows down. _Ignore it. It's nothing. _

"He's a work, darling." Her mother answers, raising her elegant pink eyebrow up in amusement, "You are going with Sasuke and Naruto right? Along with your sensei?" Sakura nods, not trusting herself to speak, "I'm going to go have dinner with his mother, do you mind telling your team I say good luck?"

"Yes, mother." Sakura kisses her mother's cheek one more time before turning around and walking towards the door, "I have to go now. Be sure to give daddy a kiss for me, and tell him I love you." She sends her mother a sweet smile, "And I love you too." With that being said, Sakura walks out of the house waving, only feeling worse.

* * *

X X X

* * *

**Somewhere in a forest**

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura questions, stopping ontop of a branch, feeling uneasy, "Don't you feel like something is wrong..? Out of place possibly?" Kakashi looks over his shoulder and sighs at Sakura. This is her tenth time complaining about them being followed, but he doesn't sense anyone. Sasuke jumps onto the same branch as Sakura and places his hand on her shoulder while Naruto does the same to her other one. Sakura narrows her eyes at Kakashi with a frown on her face.

"You're just being paranoid, Sakura. We have to move on to complete the mission." Kakashi orders nodding towards the boys before they all start moving again, making Sakura growl under her breath. They never believe her, and they always call her useless. How is she suppose to improve herself if they don't even trust her? **I told you, you are useless. Pathetic. **Her inner chimes happily while throwing more insults at her. _Shut up you...you... What the hell __**are**__ you?_ Inner only chuckles in reply before sinking into the depths of Sakura's mind. _This mission does seem fishy though. Why are we sent out on this mission to deliver a scroll? Not even the Hokage knows what's in it. That seems fishy enough and now I have a paranoid feeling. _Sakura freezes, hearing a branch snap a few feet behind them. She looks ahead and notices her other teammates twenty feet away from her.

"Are you guys telling me you didn't hear that?" She grumbles out, pushing off the tree she was jumping on for a boost to catch up with them, "Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke, please tell me one of you believe me." She tries, noticing them all look away from her while frowning. She suddenly glares at all of them with hate, "Excuse me? What happened to trusting your teammates, sensei? I may not be as good as them, but I'm good enough!" She turns to Sasuke, "I'm ashamed of you too! How dare you not stand up for me?" Her eyes narrow even more, "Same to you, Naruto. I thought we were friends. Won't you feel guilty if something does happen?"

"Nothings going to happen. I told you, you are just paranoid..." Kakashi growls out, "And damnit Sakura, I am the leader of the group, and as of right now I forbid you to talk." Naruto winces at Kakashi's voice while looking over at Sasuke. It wasn't a secret between the four of them, they all knew Kakashi wasn't fond of the cherry blossom of the team since she was weaker than the guys.

"You know, as the famous copy cat ninja I have to say you suck." A figure says appearing behind Sakura and puts a kunai knife on her neck while pulling her closer to his body, making him chuckle lowly, "A small genin was able to hear us, and the famous copy ninja wasn't?" He lightly presses the knife on Sakura's throat, making a line of blood flow from it, "I'm ashamed."

"We?" Sakura asks weakly, pressing herself against the figure when he pressed the kunai knife on her neck, trying to avoid it. She lets out a loud gasp when he wraps his arm and her midsection and pulls her even closely to him.

"Well, aren't you sharp?" The male asks with a sadistic grin on his face, "I'm going to have fun with you." He squeezes her sides and feels her shift uncomfortably against him. He chuckles, hearing one of her teammates shout out her name. "And your name, Sakura, sounds so fitting. I'm sure you'd do much better at something else though..." He rests his head on hers and sniffs her hair, "I will have fun with you..." He suddenly disappears, leaving his men to deal with her team.

* * *

X X X

* * *

**Unknown place**

Sakura slowly opens her eyes and groans, placing her hand over her head. _Ugh...Inner, where are we..? _She asks herself while her eyes scan the room and frown. _A jail cell? Oh right... I was captured... Inner?! _**I'm still here stupid. You have a pretty nasty cut on your stomach though, and they are coming back to bring you to a different room, most likely for torturing you, fool. **_How bad is it? _**You've been bleeding for the past few days. He keeps knocking you out. You probably would of died if I let you, but then I'd die too. Isn't that pathetic for you, Saku-chan? **Inner asks nastily while spitting out the name, **You truely are pathetic, a loser, dead last. **Sakura closes her eyes at the thought feeling tears flow down her cheeks. She curls up in a ball and coughs loudly. How is she going to get out of this? She slowly drifts back off to sleep, trying to think of a plan to get out of here.

* * *

X X X

* * *

**In the forest with the boys; three days earlier**

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto whispers quietly looking over at him, "Why didn't we go after her? I thought you told us we never abandon a teammate, ever. You can always summon Pakkun to help us!" Kakashi snaps his attention towards Naruto while growling out loud.

"I wish I could, Naruto! We aren't in any condition to do it though, and we have to finish this mission. The Hokage told us this was upmost important. She'll be okay." _Liar. She'll most likely be dead by the time we finish. I'm sorry Rin, Obito. I can't deny the orders of the Hokage... _

"Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke grumbles out softly, his eyes softening, "We can't abandon her. We aren't the type who leaves our teammates behind." _His he trying to get her killed? She may be weak, but she's strong with her background. Tsk, now I'm defending her..._

"Enough, we are continuing with the mission, we will report her missing when we get back to the Hokage Tower. Now let's move out!" _**Won't you feel guilty if something does happen? **_Kakashi thinks, replaying the memory with a frown. _Yes. _He replies to her quietly, wishing she's okay.

* * *

X X X

* * *

**Konoha Village, thre****e days later **

"We still found no sign of her, Hokage-sama." An anbu announces, bowing his head down in front of the Hokage with respect, "Whoever took her was really good at hiding any traces. If I may suggest, maybe an Inuzuka will be able to help us? They might be able to catch her scent." The Hokage frowns deeply while staring at him before nodding.

"Go fetch me one, please." The Hokage dismisses before hearing a knock, "Come in." Suddenly, Kimiko Haruno, Sakura's mother, walks in frowning.

"Any news?" She asks hopefully staring at him with a small frown on her face. She hasn't been able to smile since her daughter's teammates came back, without her daughter. She clutches her hands into a fist.

"No, I haven't." The Hokage replies sadly, "I am planning to send someone else to search for her though." Kimiko nods before bowing, asking to be excused before turning towards the door, "Kimiko-san, I won't stop until we find her or..." He stops, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Thank you," She whispers, leaving. She walks towards the park she used to take Sakura to all the time before sitting down and closing her eyes, leaning back.

* * *

_X X X_

* * *

_Flashback_

_Kimiko smiles happily to herself while making Sakura's favorite dangos. Today's the day she should be returning back, and she misses her, badly. Her husband wasn't very happy to know that he missed her goodbye, so they were all going to have a nice family dinner before visiting the Uchiha's. Suddenly, her bell rings. _

_"Darling? Can you get that?" She yells out, mixing some of the pasta. She hears a soft voice reply back before hearing her husband scream. She quickly rushes out of the kitchen and stares at the anbu standing in front of the door, "What happened?" She asks, swallowing nervously. _

_"Kimiko Haruno, I am sorry to be the one to announce this to you, but your daughter, Sakura Haruno, is MIA." He announces with no emotion going through his voice, "The Hokage is currently sending out a few teams to search for her." _

_"M~My baby is missing?" She asks, tears falling from her face freely, "D~Did her other teammates make it b~back?" She whispers, worried about the others just as much. The anbu nods, unable to tell her that her daughter's teammates abandoned her._

_"Kakashi may come by later to talk to you." He replies roughly before bidding her a goodnight and disappearing, leaving the two adults to cry over the lose of their child. _

* * *

_X X X_

* * *

**Unknown area with Sakura; A few weeks later**

"Okay, _Saku-chan_. It's time." A male announces happily, unlocking her cell and walking over to her, who is chained on the wall with her arms and legs spread apart. He walks over to her and licks his lips, deciding to give her a hint about todays torture, "Surprisingly, you aren't breaking or leaking information out." He lightly runs his hands down her side, smiling sadistic, "So, we are going to try a different route." He turns around and nods to the guards, "Shut the door and come back when I call you. No guards are allowed to walk down here." Sakura narrows her eyes at him while trying to pull away, only to let out a loud, agonizing yelp.

"Get the hell away from me." She orders darkly, holding in her cough. She's been through hell the pass couple of weeks, all thanks to her teammates that abandoned her. From the first day she's been here she's been beaten to death, has burn marks all over her, and has whip marks up and down her back, most likely going to leave scars on her. When he ignores her orders she spits in his face scowling more, "Don't fucking touch me!" **Ahhh, you sound so threatening Saku-chan! **Inner giggles, loving the way she's being tortured. _Shut up! _Sakura growls lowly closing her eyes. She's not safe, anywhere. If he's not torturing her, then her inner self is insulting her, deriding her.

"It's been a month, and your useless teammates haven't tried to find you." He lies smoothly, placing his hand on her cheek and stroking it, "Just give up, Princess. They obviously don't think you are useful. Question is, are you? A plain kunoichi, but that's obvious since Kakashi was with you. Is there something else about you? Maybe something in that pretty little head of yours?" Sakura stares blankly at him, silent. "Well, I guess my game will begin now, _Saku-chan_." He replies happily, purring out her name.

* * *

X X X

* * *

**Later that day**

Sakura groans quietly to herself after he left and opens her eyes, "He's finally gone." She croaks out, wincing even more and looking down at her body with a frown. She's naked. Thanks to that beast. **You're also not a virgin. He stole it. Quite rough, I bet you won't be able to walk for weeks! **_Like I'm allowed to walk anyways! _Sakura snaps back before letting out a small whimper and looking back down at herself. _I wonder what Itachi-nii would do in this situation? What am I thinking? He would never be in this situation! _Sakura scowls, slowly moving her fingers, making sure they weren't broken. **Oh. I forgot. Itachi is your hero, isn't he? Wait until he finds you dead. Oh, it'll be music to my ears!~ **_Inner, you do know you're me right? If I die, you die. _She shakes her head after not getting a reply and groaning once more in pain. _I have to get out, today. _She thinks, _I can't get raped anymore! I just can't. I'll rather die than leak information. __**"That's right, Saku-chan, moan out loudly! Scream in pain!" **__INNER! Stop messing with my memories! _**Pathetic. Can't even live with the facts? You moaned for him, and he came inside of you. You're probably pregnant, stupid. **_Just shut the fuck up! _

* * *

X X X

* * *

**Unknown area, at night.**

"Itachi, I see someone's body." Shisui announces to his younger cousin, glancing over to him before frowning, "I think it's Sakura-chan. What is she doing here?" Itachi immediately appears besides Shisui before walking towards Sakura. He kneels down on the ground before his eyes widen in surprise, even though he wouldn't admit it. He turns to his teammates and frowns, catching their attention.

"Change of plans, we need to head to Konoha immediately, this girl might die if we don't." Itachi gently picks up Sakura and hands her to Shisui, who widens his eyes at the sight of the girl, before frowning himself, "I need you to get her as soon as possible. Leave us now, she needs checked."

Later that night, the group of anbu , lands in front of the gates and nod once to the guards before running full speed towards the hospital. Itachi slams into the hospital with Shisui right behind him. Nurses rush over to the anbu team quickly, expecting to find them all hurt only to notice a small pink haired girl in one of their arms.

"Please, set her down here." A nurse whispers pulling out a stretching and watches as the young girl gets set down. "Do you know what happened to her? She looks terrible..." Itachi shakes his head before leaving. The nurse frowns lightly and turns to the other teammates, "You guys can't leave until we have information about the young girl, do any of you know her?"

"I do." The one who carried her here announces following the group of doctors to the operation room.

* * *

X X X

* * *

**Konoha's hospital, next day**

A nurse exits the room and frowns lightly while closing her eyes. She runs a hand through her messy brown hair and walks over towards the only pink haired woman in the waiting room.

"Mrs. Haruno?" The nurse asks, catching everyone's attention, "Your daughter, Sakura Haruno, seems to be fine, but she refuses to talk to any of us. She won't tell us what happened and ah..." The nurse stops feeling the stares on her intensify. _How the hell does that girl know all these Uchiha's? Wait...she's Sasuke's teammate. _The nurse thinks, feeling scared to announce the surprising announcement, "Sakura, not only did she have to go through torture-or at least that's what we think- she seems to have lost her," She stops and licks her bottom lip, "her, um, virginity. There is a small possibility that she is pregnant." Immediately the waiting room is filled with shouts and banging noises, "I did ask if she wants to see a visitor. She just stares blankly at us, her eyes are so dull, like she's not even there."

"Kakashi, this is your fault!" Naruto Uzumaki shouts pulling out a kunai knife to attack his sensei, "If you allowed us to go find her she'll be okay! Sakura might not even live!" He jumps at Kakashi with the intent to kill when Itachi catches Naruto and sets him back down on his feet.

"Be quiet. You're merely a teammate. Her parents are probably in worse shape. Show your respect." He demands, leaving them no room to argue. As soon as he left the hospital the other night, he went to the Haruno's household and announced their daugther was in the hospital. Kimiko hugged him so tight he wasn't able to breath properly. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he is disappointed in her whole team. They just **left **her to die.

"M~May I go in and see her?" Kimiko asks shyly. The second after the nurse nods, Kimiko and her husband were up and walking into the room.

* * *

X X X

* * *

**Sakura's hospital room**

"Sakura-chan! Oh, I'm so glad to see you, baby girl!" Kimiko whispers, rushing towards her daughter's side and wrapping her into a hug. She shyly kisses the top of her head and watches as her daughter releases a few tears from her eyes, "I heard what happened. I...I will love the baby with all my heart, if you are...you know." She whispers lightly while her husband hugs Sakura tightly, his tears falling on her face.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to go through that..." He whispers lightly, kissing her tears, "Please don't cry anymore, you're safe now. He won't be able to get you anymore." Her father whispers, trying to comfort her. Sakura sends them a fake smile before shaking her head, unable to speak.

"Some of the Uchiha's are here to see you, hun. I'm going to let them come in okay? We'll be back, I promise." Kimiko whispers placing one more kiss on her cheek before walking out with her husband. Sakura watches as they leave and sighs, letting a frown slip on her face. Suddenly, her three teammates walk in, frowning at the sight of her. Kakashi approaches her first and stares at her, hiding his tears. He did this to her. He abandoned another teammate. _Rin...Obito...Sensei...am I suppose to fail? Will she ever be able to forgive me?_

"Get away from me," She demands, her voice holding no emotion, "I don't want to see any of you again. Just pack up your bags and stop wasting time on me." Her emotionless, now pale green eyes, stare into Kakashi's when he didn't make a move to exit, "I said get out of here!" She suddenly yells, clutching her blankets tightly, "You didn't believe me! I told you someone was following! You didn't even come **after **me! How the _**hell **_am I suppose to call you my sensei? Do you know what you are?" She asks, shakingly standing up from her bed and grabbing his arm roughly, pulling him towards the door. She slams open her door and throws him out of the room before turning to her other teammates, "You two get out too. I don't want to even see your faces!" Naruto and Sasuke exit quickly, staring fearfully into her eyes. She takes a small breath and turns on her heel, about to close the door before glaring at Kakashi one more time, "You guys are all _**trash**_." She turns to the nurse and smiles fakely, "Please don't allow anymore visitors. Thank you." She slams the door shut and climbs into her bed, curling up into a ball and crying herself to sleep.

* * *

X X X

* * *

**With the others**

Itachi watches as all the commotion goes down with Kimiko exploding on the rest of team seven, his family giving them all dirty looks, and the nurses trying to quiet them down. _I guess I'll make my leave. _Itachi thinks to himself before turning on his heels, planning to leave when he heard Sakura crying from the room. He frowns, wondering how the others didn't notice before quietly sneaking into the room and watching as she cries during her sleep. He walks over to her and gently strokes her hair, watching her crying cease to nothing. She slowly opens her eyes and stares into Itachi's innocently before her eyes turn emotionless.

"I asked for no more visitors." She whispers before rolling over on her side.

"You can talk to me you know." Itachi replies, ignoring her rude attempt of dismissing him, "I'm always here for you." Sakura turns to him and stares into his eyes before breaking down, explaining her feeling, the whole mission, and her torture. Itachi calmly sat on her bed and strokes her head, putting her to sleep. He too, closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep for the first time in weeks.

* * *

X X X

* * *

"Hey? Where did Itachi-chan go?" Mikoto asks her husband quietly, noticing her son missing. Fugaku stares towards Sakura's door before turning on his heel and walking out, "Sasuke, meet us back home!" She calls chasing after her husband with a small smile. _She may of went through something horrible, but I believe she's just earned a great friend. _

* * *

_X X X_

* * *

_This isn't usually my style...but I hope it was decent enough. I'm not going to lie, I'm currently really sick right now so the thoughts may not be the best, but I did try my hardest. I hope you enjoy it though! Don't forget to review!_

_Kimi-the-writer_


End file.
